


Her Win, My Loss

by necromanticist



Series: Fictober + Nanowrimo 2018 [23]
Category: Zanki Zero: Last Beginning (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Endgame, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromanticist/pseuds/necromanticist
Summary: 3 times Sachika and Mamoru play a game of chess(Day 23: "This is not new, it only feels like it")
Relationships: Ichiyo Mamoru & Hirasaka Sachika
Series: Fictober + Nanowrimo 2018 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149218
Kudos: 5





	Her Win, My Loss

**Author's Note:**

> finally... zanki zero fic. actually it's been a while since i finished the game, and it just took me now to write something for it! i think i should write more for it, but we'll see in the future
> 
> the fic contains spoilers for the whole game, so if you didn't clear it, try not to read it. otherwise, i hope it's a fun read!

Being around when the earth has been destroyed is boring, he has to admit.

Thinking about it, trying to find an activity to spend your time doing is difficult.

There are barely any activities you can do, since you don't have any of the stuff you used to have.

Everything has been lost, maybe deep in the sea, maybe destroyed due to the explosion.

If you want to have your own things, you got to make them.

"Hm? What's this?"

It was a handmade gift, or something like that, he could presume.

"A chess set. I figured I could make one, and since you're into these things, you'd probably like it, Doctor."

"Isn't it too stereotypical to presume that I like chess, Zen?"

Zen shrugged.

"Well… you're the 'genius guy' between all of us, right?"

But that couldn't be true, at least his father didn't think so.

After all, he was just the average, normal Mamoru.

"Well… I could already sense the love flowing out of it. Thank you, Zen."

"No problem, Doctor."

"You don't need to be formal, we're all family here.

"…I'll keep that in mind, Mamoru. I gotta go back to work."

Oh yeah… the plants need caretaking, and there's no one perfect to do that other than Zen.

Anyway, it seems like everyone has been busy, while Mamoru had nothing to do.

When asked whether any of them needed help, they just told him to take it easy, considering it's almost the end of his lifespan.

He caught the glimpse of 'something' moving around.

Maybe an animal? Possibly not a creature, since the others have been keeping guard, and they don't slack off on the job.

And suddenly, he felt weight on his lap.

"Surprise!"

Sachika had run towards him, seemingly looking proud of herself.

"Were you surprised, Papa Mamoru?!"

And he could only smile, feigning fear.

"How scary, Sachika! Your dad would almost die from how scary you were!"

"Hehe! But Papa Mamoru, even if you died, you'd come back to life!"

"Haha, that's true."

Sachika took notice of the board, and the small bag —containing the chess pieces, as expected— lying beside him.

"What's this?"

She looked at them in a mixture of awe and curiosity, surely she wouldn't know what chess was, and Mamoru isn't sure if he'd be able to explain it to her.

"It's a chess set."

"Chess?"

She responded with confusion, of course, she wouldn't know what 'chess' is, she was just Sachika, not Hirasaka Sachika, neither the clone of Hirasaka Sachika, just Sachika, his daughter, their daughter.

"It's a game. Papa Zen made it."

"Can I play?"

"Well… if you want to, I'll teach you."

"Really?!"

"Mhm. If it's for you, I'll do it."

And slowly, slowly, Sachika began to understand.

It was impressive, for her young age, she's learning quickly.

Maybe she was like the other two, a genius, yes, it'd make sense if she was the genius of garage island, as opposed to him.

The two of them playing still reminds him of old times, when things were easier, when things weren't as easy as before, but there were still people alive.

"I won again!"

Sachika had smiled, like she had always done, Mamoru was only able to let out a laugh of defeat.

"As expected…"

"Come on, Big brother. It's not like you can't ever win."

"But, I can't win against you, Sachika."

"But, even if you weren't the best at chess, you have other talents! Like, cooking. You're a better cook than my mom and dad!"

"Well… Doctor Terashima doesn't really cook. I think he's more into making instant food, doesn't want to waste time, I think."

"See? You have other talents! That's why, it doesn't matter if you lost in chess. It's just a game, anyway. So no hard feelings?"

He had laughed, at the thought that his sister would assume that a simple game of chess would ruin their fraternal relationship, and yet he had replied.

"No hard feelings."

He could never forget the feeling of seeing her dead body on the ground, cut into pieces.

"Papa! It's your turn!"

"Oh, sorry, Sachika. Papa is a bit absentminded today. You know, because he's a very very old man right now."

He played his turn, and Sachika looked at the board, trying to find a way to defeat him.

"Sachika won!"

Sachika had put her arms up, satisfied that she won.

It was very not Hirasaka Sachika-like.

And yet, he had smiled, as if she was the Sachika she knew, as if she knew who he was.

"Well done, Sachika!"

"You did a good job too, Doctor Makoto! It was so-so-so difficult for Sachika to beat you! Even more difficult than the other patients at the hospital!"

He felt bitter, he couldn't show it, he didn't want to compare her to his sister, but it was too similar.

He has seen it before.

"Well… that's all for today. I have work to do."

"Awww… don't go… it's so lonely, and Sachika doesn't want to be alone~"

And yet, he couldn't help it, he had to go because he wanted to bring her back, to bring his real sister back, the real Hirasaka Sachika.

Because this Sachika was only a copy, Mamoru didn't care, or so he thought.

Back when Sachika died, with a gaping hole in her torso, Mamoru could only mourn the fact that he could've acknowledged that he had always cared about her.

If only he could've told her, how much he loved her.

"I lost…"

This is not new, it only feels like it.

"Huh?"

Sachika could only look at him with surprise.

"Papa lost. It's your win, Sachika."

And Sachika jumped once again on his lap.

"I did it, papa!"

"You sure did. I'm proud of you."

This time, he can ensure that nothing will happen to Sachika, he can finally protect her, and the others will do the same, it's what family does best.

"Thank you!"

"Hey, you two… what's with this ruckus goin' 'round here?"

"Mama Minamo! Listen! I won against Papa Mamoru!"

"Oh! So we got another genius here!"

Mamoru laughed.

"C'mon. Wanna help me make somethin' for dinner?"

"Yes! See you later, Papa Mamoru!"

Sachika and Minamo waved their hands, as they headed to the kitchen.

Sachika was smiling, just like how she always is.

Surely, she never changed much, she's not that different from Hirasaka Sachika or the other Hirasaka Sachika.

But at least, this time he could look out for her.

After all, it's love.


End file.
